Haunter
Haunter (Japanese: ゴースト Goosuto) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Appearance Haunter takes the shape of a sinister looking, angular floating face with fangs, and it has disembodied, clawed hands. Characteristics Haunter can pass through solid walls. It is because of this that it is believed it is from another dimension. It can sap the life force from a target by licking it. Behavior Haunter enjoys scaring people and revealing horrible nightmares of their worst fears to them while taking pleasure in it. Evolution Haunter is the evolved form of Gastly, evolving at level 25. Haunter evolves into Gengar by trade, Gengar can then Mega Evolve into Mega Gengar using Gengarite. Alternatively, Haunter has an anime/manga exclusive evolution called Black Fog. Game info Game locations |type2= |pokemon = Haunter |redblue = Pokemon Tower |rbrarity = Uncommon |yellow = Pokemon Tower |yrarity = Rare |goldsilver = Route 8 |gsrarity = Common |crystal = Route 8, Rock Tunnel |crarity = Common |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Lost Cave, Pokemon Tower |frlgrarity = Common |diamondpearl = Old Chateau (Any Gen III game inserted), Turnback Cave |dprarity = Rare |platinum = Old Chateau (Any Gen III game inserted) |ptrarity = Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver = Route 8, Safari Zone |hgssrarity = Common |blackwhite = Evolve Gastly |bwrarity= None |xy = Route 14, Route 19, Frost Cavern, Victory Road |xyrarity= Common |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex entries |type2= |gen=I |redblue=Because of its ability to slip through block walls, it is said to be from another dimension. |yellow=By licking, it saps the victim's life. It causes shaking that won't stop until the victim's demise. |gold=In total darkness, where nothing is visible, Haunter lurks, silently stalking its next victim. |silver=Its tongue is made of gas. If licked, its victim starts shaking constantly until death eventually comes. |crystal=It hides in the dark, planning to take the life of the next living thing that wanders close by. |ruby=Haunter is a dangerous Pokémon. If one beckons you while floating in darkness, you must never approach it. This Pokémon will try to lick you with its tongue and steal your life away. |sapphire=Haunter is a dangerous Pokémon. If one beckons you while floating in darkness, you must never approach it. This Pokémon will try to lick you with its tongue and steal your life away. |emerald=If a Haunter beckons you while it is floating in darkness, don't approach it. This Pokémon will try to lick you with its tongue and steal your life away. |firered=If you get the feeling of being watched in darkness when nobody is around, Haunter is there. |leafgreen=Because of its ability to slip through block walls, it is said to be from another dimension. |diamond=It can slip through any obstacle. It lurks inside walls to keep an eye on its foes. |pearl=It licks with its gaseous tongue to steal the victim's life force. It lurks in darkness for prey. |platinum=It likes to lurk in the dark and tap shoulders with a gaseous hand. Its touch causes endless shuddering. |heartgold=In total darkness, where nothing is visible, Haunter lurks, silently stalking its next victim. |soulsilver=It's tongue is made of gas. If licked, its victim starts shaking constantly until death eventually comes. |black=It likes to lurk in the dark and tap shoulders with a gaseous hand. Its touch causes endless shuddering. |white=It likes to lurk in the dark and tap shoulders with a gaseous hand. Its touch causes endless shuddering. |black 2=It likes to lurk in the dark and tap shoulders with a gaseous hand. Its touch causes endless shuddering. |white 2=It likes to lurk in the dark and tap shoulders with a gaseous hand. Its touch causes endless shuddering. |x=If you get the feeling of being watched in darkness when nobody is around, Haunter is there. |y=It licks with its gaseous tongue to steal the victim's life force. It lurks in darkness for prey. |or=Haunter is a dangerous Pokémon. If one beckons you while floating in darkness, you must never approach it. This Pokémon will try to lick you with its tongue and steal your life away. |as=Haunter is a dangerous Pokémon. If one beckons you while floating in darkness, you must never approach it. This Pokémon will try to lick you with its tongue and steal your life away.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Side game data |number=018 |pokemon=Haunter |group=Ghost |fieldmove=Psy Power 2 |pokeassist=Ghost |entry=It attacks by spitting out orbs imbued with loathsome emotions. |hp=1400 |onsight=Teleports towards and chases player. }} Sprites |type2= |number = 093 |rbspr = RB 093 front.png |yspr = Y 093 front.png |grnspr = GR 093 front.png |gldspr = G 093 front.png |slvspr = S 093 front.png |cryspr = C 093 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 093 front.png |emeraldspr = E 093 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 093 front.png |dpspr = DP 093 front.png |ptspr = DP 093 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 093 front.png |bwspr = Haunter BW.gif |b2w2spr = Haunter BW.gif |xyspr = Haunter XY.gif |xysprs = Haunter Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Haunter XY.gif |orassprs = Haunter Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Ash Ketchum convinced a Haunter to follow him in order to defeat Sabrina. In his second battle, Haunter caused Sabrina to laugh with its constant pranks. After this, Sabrina gave Ash the Marsh Badge, and Haunter was given to Sabrina. *Sabrina's Haunter *Captain's Haunter *Haunter (JE005) *Morty's Haunter *Haunter (JE158) *Lon's Haunter Manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu In The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Ash encounters a giant Haunter called the Black Fog, notorious for using its Dream Eater attack to kill people and Pokémon by stealing their souls. Sabrina has a vendetta against this Haunter, as her Pokémon were attacked and killed by it when she was eleven, but she falls victim as well in her attempt to protect a team of people trying to hunt it down. With the combined effort of Ash and the team of hunters, the Black Fog managed to be weakened enough for capture, only for it to promptly use Selfdestruct, killing itself right before Ash's Ultra Ball reaches it. Adventures A boy that Blue met near the abandoned Power Plant had a Haunter in his team before it was stolen, with which he later fights Agatha's Gengar to free Blue from a coffin created by a Dream Eater attack. Agatha also had armies of Haunter that she used in her attack on Kanto. Eusine was later seen with a Haunter in The Last Battle VI. It proved useful in knocking out the Masked Man's Gastly after the latter wounded Suicune with its Curse. Another Haunter appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. Pocket Monsters Haunter debuted in Get Rid Of The Ghost Pokémon!! where it was under the ownership of Blue. It evolved into Gengar in the same part. A Haunter appeared in Which One is the Real Clefairy!? where it was giving the citizens a tour around the area along with Clefairy. Giovanni was revealed to have a Haunter when it attempted to battle a Squirtle of his. The Golden Boys Black owns a Haunter which evolved from a Gastly. Eusine also has a Haunter in the manga. Gallery 093Haunter_OS_anime.png 093Haunter_OS_anime_2.png 093Haunter_AG_anime.png 093Haunter_Dream.png 093Haunter_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 093Haunter_Pokemon_Stadium.png 093Haunter_Pokemon PokéPark.jpg 093Haunter_Pokemon_Conquest.gif HaunterOpening.png|Haunter seen in the Pokémon Theme Song (Gotta Catch 'Em All). Haunter-GO.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon